


Year End Bonus

by drelfina



Series: The Konoha Performance Incentive [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Saddest Uchiha in the world, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uchiha Shisui probably regrets living, Uchiha shisui whump, abuse recovery, shinobi stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Shisui is alive.He also has brand new traumas to add onto his previous ones.Lovely.***Companion/sequel one-shot toChanges in Regulations.





	Year End Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changes in Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694468) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



The first few nights afterwards were hell. 

Shisui'd wake up drained and head pounding, but that would be nothing to the burning in his eyes, the way he couldn't blink because of the way blood had dried his eyelids open. 

It took them that long to realise that he would wake with his mangekyo activated, no control over them, illusions spinning into infinity for anyone who walked in and caught his gaze. 

When he was awake, he could turn them off, but he had to be blindfolded to sleep. 

*** 

It didn't matter who touched him. 

He might have driven several nurses mad, from just them leaning over to adjust the IV drip, and he'd snap his gaze open. 

_Look at me_. 

After a few times, he had to be transferred to a private ward, as the Uchiha rebuilt their own compound , reinforced their wards, and still have a few of his cousins prowling watchfully. 

Rokudaime didn't trust anyone to not try to take advantage of Shisui's weakness. 

Weak. 

Broken. 

*** 

It was a week later that he caught a glimpse of red in the shine of the food tray. 

His subsequent reaction almost destroyed the entire room, because he couldn't be sure, had to be an illusion, and someone had to get close enough to sedate him. 

By hand. 

Blanket the room with an actual darkness genjutsu that three of them had to maintain because he was flaring his chakra to break them, screaming like his voice had gone hoarse _Kai. Kai. KAI._

Until someone stabbed him with a needle and he went down. 

*** 

If their home wasn't a mess, if they weren't - half of them still in Suna and the other half edging fearful and terrified around Konoha, an injured Uchiha wouldn't spend more than two days in the hospital. 

Instead Shisui should be in the Uchiha compound, safe from outsiders' eyes, but … 

"Everyone is under my protection," Itachi said, at Shisui's bedside. "We're one Village." 

Underneath it, were so many layers of threads of arguments. Isolation would have been better for Shisui's peace of mind, to keep him away from outsiders and those who could harm them. 

The _Village_ that could harm them. 

But there were only two cousins outside the door, the rest are ANBU - Itachi's own bodyguards who were _not_ Uchiha, who were - 

Their chakra made Shisui's skin crawl, and he wanted to turn on the sharingans, he had to _see_ , but. 

The feeling of need turned to nausea, churning and twisting because …. 

Because. 

"We have been isolated enough," Itachi said. "I will not let it happen again." 

*** 

"Where's Sasuke," Shisui asked, the first night. 

Not here, not here, he's safe. 

"Where is _Sasuke_ ," Shisui said, again, insistent. Frantic. The room had changed, but he could feel Danzo's hands on him. "You promised to keep him safe, to leave him alone - " 

His cousins, names and faces ran together with other nurses and shinobi and they're lies, _lies_ illusions on illusions. 

_Kai. Kai. KAI!_

*** 

Normally Uchiha didn't need to be sedated with drugs. Genjutsu only worked well when they were children, or if they allowed it. 

The sharingans were better, to gently smooth the edges from waking to dreams. 

But Shisui couldn't allow genjutsu, the feel of them like oil that bit into his skin, seeped into his eyes, choked him across the throat, and Itachi trying to aid him with sharingan had had him nearly blinding them both with the blunt edge of a bedpan. 

They had had to hold him down and burn the chakra suppressant seals out of him with just the chemical burn in his mouth, the deadened feel of artificial pain killers crawling down his skin, barely blocking the pain of it while he screamed himself hoarse. 

Itachi had been there, and held his hand the entire time; Shisui might have broken three bones in his hand, but Itachi had said nothing at all. 

*** 

"I had to get them to Suna," Itachi said, hand cool on the edge of Shisui's blindfold. "I took Sasuke and got him there - " 

"He stripped you of your rank," Shisui said. 

"He killed you. I couldn't save any of you, just Sasuke, if I let him." Shisui said. 

"I _begged_ him for Sasuke's life, and let the rest of you die." Shisui said. 

"Sasuke is safe in Suna," Itachi said. "He'll return next week." 

"Don't lie to me. Where is Sasuke?" 

Cool fingers on his face, slender, familiar, curling away. Itachi's fingers, Itachi's voice, but Itachi was torn apart by the hunter-nin if he'd gotten out, if he hadn't … 

"He's safe, cousin. I swear." 

"Liar. _Kai_." 

***

"Cousin," Sasuke said, from the door, and Shisui turned to blink at him and. 

Sharingan. Mangekyo. 

"Kai." 

But it was real. Sasuke was really there, his face worn thin like the last traces of baby fat had melted away in the intervening time since Shisui had last seen him in the beginning of the Chuunin exams and now. 

"Are you going to try to brain me if I come in, cousin?" 

Shisui managed a smile. "Would you be able to dodge, Sasuke-kun?" 

"Never fast enough," Sasuke said, and he came in anyway, and Shisui pulled him into a hug. 

"You'll get there soon enough," Shisui said into his baby cousin's hair, and breathed. 

*** 

His physical injuries healed, quick enough. 

For the most part, he could even pretend that the blood-tinted edge that only faded when he looked directly at anything wasn't real, that he didn't think _kai_ automatically. 

The Uchiha compound was restored but Shisui's slept in a bed next to Sasuke's, because in the middle of the night it was easier to reach out for his baby cousin. 

Sasuke's room also lacked mirrors, and almost anything polished to a shine - he was a teenage boy of barely thirteen, of course he didn't particularly care for any of that sort of thing, and Sasuke hadn't picked up the art of the sword, so all his weapons were carefully matte kunai and their utensils were wood and ceramic and clay. 

He needed the blindfold, and even still he couldn't sleep through the night, spending most of the time staring into the soft velvet darkness of it while listening to his cousin breathe. 

Not an illusion. 

Safe. They were safe. 

***

"You need counselling," Itachi said. He'd made changes to the Hokage receiving room, drenching it with gold and pale woods, so that he would be the only dark thing on the dias, drawing the eye as a dark shadow shrouded with incongruous white. 

He wasn't sitting on the dias now though, just studying a side of panelling like he was contemplating its wood grain, or maybe thinking about a new tapestry. 

"I'm mission-ready," Shisui said. 

He wasn't lying. He had gone out on worse. This was nothing; this needed just time and distance - and his mangekyo was… 

"You're mission-ready when I say you are," Itachi said mildly. 

"Sandaime-sama would have used me at once," Shisui said. 

"Sandaime is dead," Itachi said calmly. "I am Hokage now, and I say you are not mission-ready. Shinobi-san." 

Shisui ground his teeth for a moment. 

"I am mission-ready," he repeated. 

Itachi turned to regard him, calm and steady. 

Not his little cousin anymore, his eyes were unreadable now, even to him. 

It had been weeks, months almost, before Shisui could finally understand that yes, Itachi was Hokage and Danzo was dead and Shisui was free. 

But if he was free, why did he still hear Danzo's voice, why did the world still edge blood red? 

"Very well," Rokudaime said. "Then I have a mission for you. Do you accept, shinobi-san?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." 

What else could he say? 

** 

He should have realised, because Itachi only ever smiled like that when he was going to do something he'd wanted, damn everyone else. 

There was no way Shisui would have agreed otherwise, to trailing after Umino Iruka, while trying his best to avoid stepping on tiny children. 

The Uchiha Clan had never been very numerous, and their children tended to be few and _quiet_. 

These were not Uchiha children, and they were definitely not quiet. 

If he hadn't been so - desperate to get himself out of the Uchiha Compound, out of the room, out of the _Village_ , he would have said no to this. 

Right now there was a tiny sticky child trying to show him a rubber kunai, and with the partial control of chakra that these shinobi children had, was half-sticking to Shisui's hip, a foot above the ground and trying to shove rubber in his face. 

"Just put Aikiko-chan down, Shisui-san," Iruka called from across the room, "Mito-chan, come here, we should all sit down so we can draw the chakra paths right?" 

These children stuck, clung, dripped, and laughed, loud and raucous with their tiny voices. 

There was no way that they were a genjutsu. 

There was nothing about them that he could even imagine up in any scale. 

Damn Itachi, the utter _brat_. 

Maybe he really was the Hokage Konoha deserved. 

*** 

It took the entirety of his concentration to keep all the kids from killing Iruka, the other teachers, himself, and each other. 

These were the young ones, Iruka-sensei had said with a bright smile. The _easy_ ones. 

They had no intent, or if they did, their intent flittered and changed every two seconds, or they were perfectly willing to keep trying to climb him and shove shuriken in his ears no matter how many times he put them down, no matter how many times the sensei scolded them. 

Sorry, you're new and shiny, Iruka-sensei said deftly shedding himself of tiny proto-ninja, they like new people. 

Heaven forbid that they don't _like_ him, Shisui thought. 

That night, and the night after that, and the night after _that_ , Shisui slept dead through the night. 

He had no intention of telling Itachi, but the next time he saw the Rokudaime, Itachi still smiled that pleased, smug smile of his. 

Their Hokage was a _brat_ , Shisui knew, but everything was going to be okay. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So Shisui's torment and whump comes to an end... He's on the road to recovery! 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Sweetsinnerchild and I had actually contemplated and discussed a _worse_ AU - one where Itachi and the rest of the clan didn't make it out. Itachi manages to get Sasuke safe and went down defending him - and then _everyone_ gets their own little corner of hell under Danzo's rapey regime. 
> 
> We just couldn't write it: it was too awful, even though it could have too easily happened. If Itachi had not rebelled, then who would have? Genma? Genma might, if Itachi had been turned into someone's fucktoy, because he does have a soft spot for Itachi. 
> 
> But Genma is not the charismatic leader that Itachi is - nor does he have some incredible family bloodline limit. 
> 
> His rebellion might not have been successful. 
> 
> Yeah, we didn't wanna do that.


End file.
